Happy Valentines Day, Tom
by Tony's-Loki
Summary: Valentines Day comes around and Loki is an asshole. One-shot.


**A/N: I originally wrote this story on Valentines day and posted it on instagram.  
I figure that it's okay to post it now, even though it's not V-Day anymore. (:**

"Hey, Loki, guess what tomorrow is," Tom says as he comes to a stop next to Loki's bedroom door, a big smile on his face.

"I do not care, Thomas," Loki says as he flips the page of a very old looking book.

"Oh come on, Loki, just guess," Tom says excitedly.

Loki sighs and closes his book. He looks up at Tom like an exasperated parent would a toddler. "Alright, what is it?"

"Come on, guess!" Tom states as he walks into Loki's room and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Thomas, you know very well I'm not very familiar with Midgardian customs," Loki points out with a sigh.

"Right. Well, tomorrow is Valentines Day!" Tom exclaims excitedly.

"So?" Loki asks, obviously tired of the conversation.

"It's a day for everyone to show their loved ones just how much they love them."

"I don't have any loved ones," Loki says as he picks at his nail beds.

Tom's smile falters slightly but he doesn't give up. "It's also a time to show your friends how much you love them," he adds.

"I don't have any friends and I don't care, Thomas. Are we done here?" Loki asks, giving Tom a pointed look.

Tom looks down and stands, leaving the room with a sad frown on his face.

Loki feels bad about hurting his friend, but he forces himself not to care as he closes his eyes and relaxes.

* * *

The next day Loki is sitting in his room writing in a journal when he hears the front door open and close.

Curious, he stands and walks out of his room. "Thomas?" he calls, his voice echoing around the house. When he doesn't get an answer he frowns.

_Thomas never leaves without telling me where he is going,_ Loki thinks as he heads back into his room and closes the door, worried. He continues to write in his journal and soon forgets his unease.

Loki doesn't hear the front door as it opens and closes once more two hours later, and he doesn't hear the sound of nylon and silent curses coming up the stairs.

When Loki hears a knock on his door he sighs. "Enter," he calls, never once looking up from his notes.

"Open the door," Tom says, his voice muffled.

"I'm busy, Thomas."

"Just open the door you sour puss," Tom calls a bit louder.

Loki growls and stands. He walks toward the door and yanks it open expecting to find Tom on the other side, but instead being greeted by an armful of pink, heart-shaped balloons.

Tom lowers his arms and smiles brightly. "Happy Valentines Day Loki!" he states.

Loki's mouth falls open as he stares at the sight before him, his heart thumping loudly in his chest, the irritation that plagued him earlier now gone. "I thought this Valentines Day was reserved for lovers," he says.

Tom rolls his eyes. "I said that its for friends too. Honestly, do you listen to me when I talk?"

"I tend to ignore you and your incessant rambling," Loki says as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Tom's face falls and he lets the balloons fall to the floor at their feet. "Sorry for bothering you so much," he says before turning and walking back down the stairs.

"No, wait, Thomas I-"

"Just go back to doing whatever was so important, Loki," Tom calls over his shoulder, not deigning the Norse god with a look.

Loki watches until Tom disappears, and he bites his lower lip as he berates himself for once again hurting the only person to show him mercy on the godforsaken realm.

Loki bends over and picks up every balloon, bringing them all into his room. He sits on his bed and thinks of a way to apologize to Tom, to show him how much his friendship means, and after a few minutes he snaps his fingers and stands.

Loki walks down the stairs two hours later only to find Tom sitting at the kitchen table reading a script he got in the mail earlier that week.

"Thomas?" Loki calls quietly.

"What?" Tom asks, not looking up from the script, obviously still perturbed.

"Will you come with me please?" Loki asks.

"Where?"

"I do not know the address but I know how to get where I need to go," Loki answers.

"Then why can't you go by yourself?" Tom asks.

"Thomas, just come with me."

Tom sighs and stands. "Fine," he says and brushes past Loki into the living room, picking up his coat.

Loki follows silently, hoping his surprise will make up for the way he's been treating Tom these last few days.

Soon Tom is following Loki down the streets of London until they stop in front of a very familiar building.

"What are we doing here?" Tom asks.

"Happy Valentines Day, Thomas," Loki says quietly.

"What?"

"I know how much you have been wanting to see this play, Thomas. I do listen to you, I know you and the way you are. You spoke of this play so many times and how you have been, as you put it, dying to see it," Loki explains with a shrug of his shoulders.

Loki doesn't see the smile that forms on Tom's lips and he gasps in surprise and staggers back when Tom embraces him.

"Thank you, Loki," Tom says quietly. He doesn't have the heart to tell Loki that he had seen the play the week before with Benedict, and so he doesn't, figuring that what Loki doesn't know won't hurt him. Plus, he has been wanting to bring the god to watch the play.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you lately, Thomas. You have such a kind heart, I don't want to poison it, and I value our friendship though I do not show it," Loki says as he pulls away from Tom.

"I know you do, Loki," Tom answers.

Loki smiles and looks at the building once more. "Well, shall we?" he asks and Tom nods.

They walk across the street toward the Donmar Warehouse and stand in line with everyone else that came to watch _The Phantom of the Opera_ with their loved ones, both smiling and happy that they are with each other, enjoying a night out on the town as friends.


End file.
